


The Name

by killianariel18100



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killianariel18100/pseuds/killianariel18100
Summary: Soulmate au
Relationships: Ryan Clarke/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 58





	The Name

The Name

soulmate is a person with whom one has a strong affinity, shared values, and tastes, and often a romantic bond

"What do you mean she marked'. Klaus screamed at Elijah.

"Klaus calm down, soulmates are a blessing in the supernatural world."

Klaus was pacing back and forth while Elijah was sitting down on his armchair.

"Brother do you forget that when one of the soulmates dies, the other one usually follows them into death."

"The witches did this, young, old or dead they are a pain in my ass." 

"Witches had nothing do with this, witches honor through of soulmates, also witches did not create this, the old gods did."

"You know this Klaus."

" if they find out that hope has a soulmate, all the enemies ever made with be looking for him. What do we know of him? He could be werewolf, witch, vampire or human. You also know that soulmates don't have to be romantic, they can be enemies, friends or family."

"Maybe so but they will always be connected."

"We need to find everything about him and who he interacts with. have one of our men research him and Freya do a located spell."  
"Then have Kol pick him up so he can be protected as hope is."

" If he has a family."

"You know my answer, compelled blackmail or murder. I don't care, the thing cares about is my daughter. Also, have Freya get a leather band for hope's wrist."

"She needs it cover for right now. our enemies can use this to hurt us."

"I have a maid fix up a room for him. You're going to have to tell Hayley about this."

"You never told me his name, Klaus".

"Ryan Clarke"


End file.
